


I love you... I'm lucky

by derivedfromstrong



Series: Pepperony Week 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Day Five: Favorite Love DeclarationAnother (very) short snippet, this time from the era of "Iron Man 3". Tony tells Pepper he loves her.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I love you... I'm lucky

“I love you, I’m lucky… Things are different now, I have to protect the one thing I can’t live without. That’s _you_.”

Looking at the love of her life, Pepper knew that things were different. She’d watched it happen on a television, thirty-thousand feet up in the air. Aliens invading New York. The Avengers fighting these beings to keep them from invading completely. Iron Man carrying a nuclear bomb into outer space to keep New York from becoming leveled. Of course she was proud of Tony for being part of the group that saved New York and of course she was supportive of him for wanting to be prepared for whatever might happen next. However, she just wanted Tony to pay attention to her. 

Being together for almost a year now, she wanted to know that he was serious in taking the next steps with her. Sure, she was working a lot, but she was keeping his company afloat… but it hurt her feelings to see that he’d eaten without her on what was supposed to be date night. Then for him to accuse of wanting to be with Killian more than she’d want to be with him. 

But when he finally told her that he was a piping hot mess… Pepper realized that something was up and she needed to talk with him about it. Moving over to him, Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony, pulling him in close for a hug. She hated to see how worn down and exhausted he already looked. Holding him close, she could feel how tense his body was and how she wished she could do something to help.

While Pepper held him close, Tony sighed a breath of relief. He hated talking about how things were messed up, but he loved her and he wouldn’t forgive himself if something had happened to her. Looking up at her, he tried to smile. He wanted to tell her things were fine, he’d be fine… but obviously she’d caught on. Plus, like JARVIS had mentioned 72-hours was a long time between siestas. 

When the two finally broke from their embrace, Pepper looked at him. “I’m taking a shower…” she said, heading back to the stairwell. Tony nodded, disappointed that they couldn’t try to make up this date night. But then she spoke again. “And you’re going to join me.”

“Better,” Tony nodded, setting his headset down before following his girlfriend upstairs. He loved Pepper and he hated holding in his fears and anxieties, but he just didn’t know how to go about it with her. At least not yet. Taking her hand, he followed Pepper upstairs. “JARVIS, shut everything down. I’m taking the night off.”

_Very well, Sir._ JARVIS began turning off the lights, shutting down the bots for the night. 

Pepper smiled, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “I love you, too…” she said quietly. She didn’t use that phrase lightly, which is why she waited to tell him. She wanted this relationship to work, since it seemed like they’d been wanting this for so long. “Tony, you know you can come to me when something’s wrong. That’s what relationships are supposed to be. We’re here for each other.”

“I know,” Tony stopped, gently tugging her arm so he could pull her closer. “It’s not something that’s easy for me though… but I’ll try.” Kissing her gently, he soon let Pepper pull him towards their room. He loved her so much, he didn’t want to ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling to write this year, which is why these have been either late, or very short. But I want to thank everyone who's read the entries I've posted so far. It means more to me than I you'll ever know. I'm not sure why this year has been especially hard, but probably because there's a lot going on. I'll quit rambling now, but thank you so very much for your continued support. <3
> 
> To read more about what 'Pepperony Week' is, visit: https://dailypepperony.tumblr.com
> 
> *submissions are posted unedited. any mistakes are my own.*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. They belong to Marvel.


End file.
